


The Outing

by roseleslie87fan



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Maia phones Marissa for a Saturday night out...





	The Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only  
'The Good Fight' and all places, characters, names etc. are the property of CBS

It was a somewhat cloudy Saturday evening on July 13th, 2016 in Chicago, Illinois, and Marissa Gold sat in her half darkened apartment dressed in her pyjama pants and gray t-shirt she usually slept in, reading a book, when her cellphone started vibrating; picking it up from the table, Marissa glanced at the screen... Caller ID said _Maia Rindell_, and so Marissa lightly pressed her thumb over a phone receiver in a light green circle. - Hello? - she spoke. - _**I was wondering if you were in the mood to go out with me into that 80's themed dance club that opened a few blocks away from where I live 2 weeks ago**__ \- _Maia asked. - Sure thing, babe - Marissa chirped joyfully - it's not like I have anything better to do onto Saturday night. - An hour later, Maia stopped her Mercedes in front of the _**Karma Chameleon **_dance club, named so in honor of Boy George's song; both Maia and Marissa were wearing washed skinny jeans, but where Maia wore a white cropped top and red-and-black plaid shirt, and a pair of Adidas trainers on her feet, Marissa had a black t-shirt, washed denim jacket and her black leather ankle boots. The girls sat down into a private booth and they both ordered two Pepsi Colas with ice. Maia almost finished her drink when a song started playing, Madonna's _**Papa Don't Preach**_, and Maia removed her plaid shirt, leaving it on the back rest of the leather couch she sat in, and she walked over to the dancing podium in the middle of a club, not far from the booth the girls were sitting in... - _**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep, But I've made up my mind, I'm keepin' my baby, I'll gonna keep my baby...**_ \- Marissa was not the one to have much of a dancing skill, unfortunately, so she remained sitting, smiling while she watched Maia rocking her dance moves on the podium, giving herself 100% into it, and Maia was really enjoying herself, her eyes closed in dancing ecstasy, the way she moved her hips in the rhythm, the way her exposed belly drew the attention of a few other guests, both men and women their age, in their early 30s, who found themselves in the club that night, once more her usual style of dressing up for the free time out, which consisted of a low waist skinny jeans and either short sleeved t-shirts with lower part tied in a knot or cropped tank tops, because those who knew Maia well and could call themselves her friends knew that little secret that the young lawyer told to the chosen few, that she prided herself on her taut, slightly muscled belly, and she used the chance whenever she went into a dance club or in a bar, to show it, and especially the one person who was attracted to Maia's belly was her currently ex-girlfriend Amy, as well as her colleague from the firm, Lucca Quinn, who saw Maia walking around her apartment with her exposed stomach a few times when Maia would occasionally invite Lucca to her apartment to keep her company, and Lucca thought that that was very sexy, despite being a straight woman and secretly having a crush on her colleague Colin Morello, she admired the fact that Maia had guts, both during work hours and in her free time, and that she dared to say and do many things that her female colleagues from _**Reddick, Boseman & Co.**_ wouldn't even thought of doing...


End file.
